Falling For The First Time
by Xbakiyalo
Summary: [Oneshot] Yoh's thoughts on Anna, and what their love is really worth. [AnnaxYoh] [Dedicated to BabyKaoruSama]


**Summary:** [Oneshot] Yoh's thoughts on Anna, and what their love is really worth. [AnnaxYoh]

**Chapter Notes:** I just added this song to my playlist and pretty much fell in love with it. So, here's my second SK songfic. Dedicated to BabyKaoru-Sama, for requesting another Oneshot.

**Song Used:** Falling for the First Time, by Barenaked Ladies

* * *

_I'm so cool; too bad I'm a loser,  
I'm so smart; too bad I can't get anything figured out,  
I'm so brave; too bad I'm a baby,  
I'm so fly, that's probably why it,  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time._

My friends often can't figure me out. Sometimes I act immature, like a baby, and sometimes I act like twice my age. During those times I'm always brave. Well, that's what Tamao said, but I've never heard her call me immature, so I'm not sure if she's telling the truth or not. My other friends have never called me a coward, even though I know that sometimes I feel like I can't carry on, or I'm not good enough to face a certain challenger. I've even considered giving up sometimes, but I never told anyone. If I gave up, what would happen to them?

That's another thing my friends always comment on. I would never desert them, even if it threatened my life. I don't see what they find so special about that. I mean, they're my friends. Why would I just leave them to their own troubles? I'm sure they'd do the same for me. I was assured of that during my fight with Hao, when they carried on fighting when they thought I was dead. It's good to know that your friends like you.

_I'm so green; it's really amazing,  
I'm so clean; too bad I can't get all the dirt off of me,  
I'm so sane; it's driving me crazy,  
It's so strange, I can't believe it,  
__Feels just like I'm falling for the first time._

That's why I'm concerned about Anna. I love her. I love her more than she'll ever know, and I have no idea why. She forces me to train, slaps me at least once per day and orders me about constantly. But I still love her, even though everyone else seems to hate her. Anna's closest friends are Pirika and Tamao, but even they're scared of her. I don't know what to say to them when Anna becomes the subject of our conversations. Should I agree that Anna can be really horrible sometimes, or defend my darling fiancée?

These thoughts have been driving me crazy. Every time I see Anna, I get a warm feeling deep inside me. The problem is, I want it to everywhere over me, not just somewhere deep inside. I want Anna to know that I love her more than anything, but she'll probably never know, because everyone else who knows her hates her. That's the only time I don't agree with my friends. They hate Anna, and I love her. What could be more different than that?

_Anyone perfect must be lying; anything easy has its cost,  
Anyone plain can be lovely; anyone loved can be lost,  
What if I lost my direction? What if I lost sense of time?  
What if I nursed this infection? Maybe the worst is behind,  
It feels just like I'm falling for the first time._

Anna's perfect, I've told myself. Even though she's not. No one's perfect, even the love of your life. To everyone else it should be easy to see that Anna's not perfect. She yells, she swears, she slaps people and she treats everyone badly. Yet, to me, that's exactly what I want. I don't know why. I think maybe it gives me a sense that she's strong, and she'll look after me well.

My friends laugh at that. Anna? Look after me? That's absurd! But I guess it's true. I was the one who was going to become Shaman King, but she was the one who trained me, urged me on and put me on track. No one else seems to look at it that way, but I should know best. I'm the one who's in love with her.

_I'm so thrilled to finally be failing,  
I'm so done, turn me over cause it  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time.  
Feels just like I'm falling for the first time._

I guess all I can do now is wait. Wait until Anna realises that I really love her, and that every time I see her it feels as if I'm falling in love with her for the first time all over again. Nothing can replace that feeling, and Anna's the only one who can give it to me.

I know that sometimes Anna can seem icy and sharp and unfeeling. But they've not seen the real Anna, the Anna I know. They don't know anything, because they don't love her. They don't love her the way I do.

* * *

-holds up banners- Yona forever!!!

As always, please leave a review!  
~Xbakiyalo


End file.
